The True Color of Blood
by DeceptionRose
Summary: Sometimes getting involved with someone who dosent have a clue who they are isn't always a good idia, Kurama stop...Thank You: Flare,Ale_Bloody_Roses,Queen Death Dragon,Closet freek,Aisha,and Neo-Blackheart 745,KauilaniFire,darkpride. Thank You ^_~
1. Watch out for flying vollyballs

Authors note: This story is really long so watch out, but I really wanted to find a way to introduce all the original YYH characters without finishing the story all at once. Anyway I hope to have somewhat over 20-30 chapters so this may end up taking maybe a year to finish @_@. I write much faster than I type. But this is my first fan-fic so send many reviews and be nice.

Authors duh: No I don't own YYH though I wish I did (picks up some ruby slippers and taps them three times...nothing happens #_#) Damn oh well here you go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"UGH" "these uniforms are soooo UGLY!" Makkiko yelled out loud.

Makkiko had lighter brown hair that was about back length, blue eyes and was semi tall, about 5'10.

"Calm down they aren't that bad." Mumbled Keiko.

"Yah but how can you where these skirt things" she replied pulling down on her skirt, that was much shorter than Keiko's.

"Easy" said Keiko sarcastically. "Put it on and walk"

"Yah yah" Makkiko mumbled just as the bell for the next class rang.

"No P.E." they both said at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*

Keiko and Makkiko walked into the lockers that were crowded with girls all giggling about some boy at the school. They put on their P.E. uniforms (black shorts and navy blue T-shirts).

"Aah much better" said Makkiko as they walked into the gym.

"Suiichi !" Keiko yelled as she ran up to the tall red head. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

" I decided to stay here for a day to see if I'd like to transfer"

"Oh ok" "hm oh yah this is my friend Makkiko" who had just gotten there.

"Hello" he said all most surprised that Keiko wasn't with Yuske.

"Hi" she replied bluntly as the teacher interrupted her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (He he fun ^_^)

"Volleyball" the teacher yelled, "grab a partner one on one."

"Yuske!" Keiko yelled surprised he had actually attended. She ran off and started a game with him.

"Well there goes my partner" said Makkiko under her breath.

"Ill be your partner if you'd like, but I warn you I'm pretty good."

"You may be right but you won't beat me." She replied as she grabbed a ball and walked over to the court.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh really" he replied, as Makkiko served pretty hard.

"Nice serve" Suiichi said sarcastically as he bumped it back easily.

"Don't play easy on me" Makkiko replied as she bumped the ball up and spiked it.

Suiichi bumped the ball back like it was no problem.

"Why would I play easy on you ?" He said with a slight grin of sarcasm.

"Cause I'm a girl, and boys like girls, so they act real sympathetic and make them selves look stupid." She said bumping it back lightly.

"I've never been really that into girls, I'm not gay I just don't care too much." He replied as he bumped it back.

"Oh." She sad bluntly as she played with the ball bumping it in the air getting ready to spike. "Wait you what!"(Every girl knows that boys are mostly focused on girls) she said wide-eyed as she spiked the ball REALLY hard. Kurama ducked as the ball went flying into the wall of the gym and made a large crack.

Kurama got up and felt his head as if he were making sure it was still there.

Makkiko just stood there wide-eyed jaw dropped and bright red as every one else in the gym did the same (just not bright red)

"Um.... Oops" she struggled to say.

"Pft come on I could do that!" Yuske yelled as he left the Gym.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That day Makkiko ran home as fast as she could. "I'm hom.." Makkiko tried to say and would have finished if she had not run straight into the door and stumbled backwards with a large red mark on her forehead. She stood up and opened the door. 

"Like I said I'm home" she said as she walked in rubbing her head.

She ran to her room and changed out of her uniform and into some denim jeans and a yellow tube top midriff. She grabbed a good-sized silver box and headed out of her bedroom.

"How was school honey?" Her mom had said as she grabbed an apple out of the kitchen.

"Yah how was school honey" her little brother brother Nakko mocked.

"Good , bad, great, miserable pick one." She said as she walked straight into the wall next to the door. 

"Ow.ow, ow, ow, ow," she whined as she plopped onto the floor and the silver box fell out of her pocket. Her mother took a glance at the box with a worried look on her face.

Makkiko got up grabbed her jacket and the box and began to walk outside.

"Don't get into any fights" Makkiko's Mom sad just before she walked outside.  


Without bothering to turn around "Don't worry about me" Makkiko said as she continued to walk outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko walked down the street and stopped at a local coffee shop. She sat down and ordered mocha. As she sipped the hot liquid she couldn't help but to hear a gang of boys talking. Most of the boys surrounded a tall orange haired boy why she could identify as Kuwabara.

"Some guys at school said Yuske would be in the empty ally by the school" said one of the boys.

"Great now I can really kick Yuske's but and bad HAHAHAHAHAHA."

With that Makkiko left the shop after leaving a tip on the table for the waitress. She walked down the street towards the school. It had begun to get dark and all the teachers had left. "I wonder?" Then she stopped and saw Yuske shoot some person. Then they seemed to dissolve. Makkiko spun around and thought "what the heck" then she decided to walk into the ally and sat down her back facing the wall.

"What are you doing here " Yuske said as he walked over to her and stood affront of her.

"It's not your ally" she said as she pulled the silver box out of her pocket.

"Good point" he said as he slumped onto the floor.

"Kuzamas after you" she said just as the small grope of boys turned the corner. 

"Hah, I got you now Yuske" Yelled Kuwabara just as he looked down and saw Makkiko sitting on the ground polishing something that resembled a knife.

"Who are you?" He yelled as one of the kids around him whispered something in his ear.

"That's the girl from the coffee shop"

"Hm.. HAVE YOU BEN SPYING ON ME!!!" He yelled just as Makkiko threw one of her daggers. It had blearily missed his head and went flying into a tree behind him and sliced it. Kuwabara felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. He put his hand by his cheek and wiped a bit of blood off his face.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!" He said as Makkiko walked over to the tree and removed her dagger from the tree.

"Then I guess it's to bad I missed huh" She said as she began to walk home "Ill work harder on my backward shots" she said as she winked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuwabara collapsed onto the ground his hand still on his face as he looked at Yuske blankly as Yuske fell on the ground laughing.

"Do you know her?"

"Come to think of it" Yuske stopped as Hiei appeared on one of the walls.

"You look scared" Hiei smirked.

"Like I was saying"

"Hey you try getting beat up by a girl with knifes" Kuwabara interrupted.

"A human" said Hiei as Kurama walked into the ally.

"That was Makkiko" he said calmly as Yuske fell on the ground anime style.

"She nearly destroyed the gym at Yuske's school" he said as he pointed at the huge crack in the wall.

"A little strong for a human than huh"

"Yes , but she seemed much kinder at the school" said Kurama as Koenma and Botan joined them.

Authors note: wow that was long! 1363 words to be excact well with out counting this little blib arent you proud of your self next up i dont know what to call but i should have it within 2-3 days. 

^_^ Bye....


	2. What is she

Authors note: Hey sorry the real title of my story is The true color of blood but I messed up #_# like usual but yah .ok I don't know if I should wait to post the next one or not but this story popped up when I spent the night at my grandmas. I went to bed around 1:25 after watching Inu-yasha, YYH, and cowboy bebop so with mixed thoughts I don't know how this will turn out but here goes nothing.

Authors duh: No I don't own YYH though that would be nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who, what, when what happened, Kuwabara why are you bleeding someone talk come on!?"

"Woo woo calm down Boton one question at a time what do you want to know?" Said Yuske.

"Well um Kuwabara you explain what happened" said Boton as she pointed at the cut on his face.

"Um ok well I came down the ally and was gunna beat up Yuske.." Started Kuwabara as every one sweat dropped.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME !" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "Any way then I say that girl talking to Yuske"

"Talking to Yuske huh" teased Boton "Keiko wont like that"

"Shut up Boton" said Yuske as he hi Boton in the back of the head.

"Hey that hurt you know" Yuske and Boton kept fighting as the rest of them kept talking.

"Can you track her down Hiei" asked Kurama? 

"Yes but what makes you so interested in this human girl" asked Hiei as he removed the bandana from his forehead.

"I'm not sure she's human. Not demon but not human though her vibe is allot like Boton's..."Boton and Yuske stopped fighting and dashed where the others were talking.

"What do you mean" asked Boton?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well Boton technically you aren't dead you aren't demon but your also not human"

"Well yah im the grim reaper for peat's sake but there's only one me"

"Hm, Kurama what did you say her name was" said Koenma with a worried look on his face

"Makkiko"

"Sounds familiar but its getting late we will talk tomorrow"

"All right" replied every one as they all walked in different directions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hm not demon eigh" mumbled Hiei as he jumped along treetops until he came to Makkiko's house.

"Hi mom" said Makkiko as she walked into the house towards her mother.

"Smells good what ya cooking"

"Honey what's this" said her mom as she lifted her hand reveling small traces of crimson blood.

"Um nothing she said as she jerked her hand back and ran towards the bathroom"

She slammed the door behind her and pulled out the silver box reveling two silver daggers each with a small dragon on the handle. She spun them in her hands and rinsed the one that cut Kuwabara's face under the facet.

"Ill never be able to remember how I got these" she thought to her self as she dried the dagger in her hand once moor. "All I remember is when I was first old enough to care I found them and i've been practicing ever since" as time went Makkiko became very good with the sharp edges though she had cut her self many times before.

"Hm ill come back later to see if this human girl will mean anything to us later on, though it is pretty strange to make a crack in a wall with a volley ball" said Hiei to himself as he jumped down and ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Hm what 7:30 already im gunna be late for school!" Makkiko threw on her uniform ran down stairs grabbed her school bag a piece of toast and ran once again right into the door.

"Note to self-open the door before running as fast as you can out it." She said to her self. She opened the door and ran out and right into Suiichi.

"Sorry, sorry um Suiichi!"

"Yes and ..." he replied sarcastically 

"Um I thought Keiko said your school was that way"

"Yes but I had extra time so I decided to take a walk"

"Extra time are you nuts its 7:30 school starts in 10 minutes!"

"Um no its 6:35"

" @_@ " 

"Um oh yah I knew that he, he, he, he mind if I walk with you" she replied with her face bright red.

"Not at all, but is it possible that you were in the ally by the school last night around 8:00 were you?"

"Depends" 

"What do you mean?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing really just wanted to know"

"Well if it dose you any good yes I was there but I still want to know why you even care"

"No reason"

"Well I have to go now so see you around bye" she smiled sweetly as she quickly ran towards her homeroom class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi" Keiko greeted Makkiko at the door.

"Hey" what's up with that Suiichi kid?

"Hm don't know why?"

"No reason really just the fact asks a lot of questions"

"Oh ok whatever"

BRING, BRING, BRING 

"There's the bell" said Makkiko as she came in and sat in her seat.

She peered over to Yuske's desk "empty as usual" she mumbled as the teacher began to talk.

"Pop Quiz every body."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Koenma sir"

"Yes"

I have the book you requested"

"Thank-you" Koenma said as he moved the papers from his desk and pulled open the massive book. "Hm" he flipped through the pages to the "M" section.

"Mango, Mandarin orange, Melon, wait what!"

"What you brought me a cookbook!"

"Sorry Koenma sir but didn't you say you wanted resurrecting recopies.

"No you half wit I wanted the resurrectionest res-o-rec-tion-ist!

"Sorry sir but I dont think there's any thing in the library about the resurrectionest"

"Well keep looking" he shouted as he slumped in his seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school Makkiko changed and started walking to the park. When she got to the park and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Nothing interesting ever happens around here."

BOOM!

"Aah" Makkiko fell out of the tree and did a face plant into the ground. "What was.. What the hell!"

Makkiko sat up and stared at the demon infrount of her. It had the body of a woman but the wings of a bird.

"Who are you child?" The bird hissed as it stared down at her. "No matter you will make a fine lunch?

"You want to know who I am? I the one your mother warned you about." she said as she pulled out her daggers and spun them around in her hands. She jumped and sliced several feathers off the demon's left wing.

"Aah Bitch" The demon screamed as she hit Makkiko with her massive claws and sliced the arm off her jacket.

"Hey this was an expensive jacket" said Makkiko as she gripped her arm and covered the deep cut. The blood quickly spread covering her whole hand.

"CAW!" The demon screeched as she came for another strike. Just as a glowing bulled came threw her chest and nearly hit Makkiko. She quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of the falling demon.

"Watch out" Makkiko barked at Yuske. "But wait how the Hell did you do that."

"Fight now talk later" said Yuske as the bird came for a hit at him.

"Right" She said as she used her dagger to slice the birds arm off. The blood spread over the grass, and some fell on Makkiko's pants.

The bird lay sprawled across the ground as Yuske shot her one moor time in the heart.

"Now explain!" Screamed Makkiko as she glared at Yuske.

Just then Boton and Koenma landed. Boton looked at the dead demon as it dissolved.

"What happened"?

"Well" started Yuske when he was interrupted by Makkiko

"I want an explanation" She shrieked as Koenma floated over to her and studied her face.

"Jut as I thought" He said

"What?" Asked Makkiko

"You my deer are The Demon resserectionest."

"But wait I thought tat was just a myth" said Boton as she stared at Makkiko.

"Afraid not" said Koenma

"Who?" Asked Makkiko again

"You are Makkiko the Demon Resserectionest. Your powers allow you to resurrect any demon that has already died. But because of your low power the demon can only be dead for under 300 howers. And if I remember correctly you can summon your spirit energy like Yuske."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Focus your energy into the palm of your hand."

When Makkiko did this a small ball of what looked like electricity formed in her hand.

Authors note: this one was a bit longer but im sorry to end it here I have the worst case of writers block ever! The next one well... give me any where from 3-4 days if not I promise to have it up by next Monday.

^_^ Bye! 


	3. New Commer

Authors Note: SORRY SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know I know I got it up late but I had almost no access to a computer at that time so hopefully you will still like my story. Enjoy!

Authors duh: let's be honest people think hard how would a 13 year old own YYH.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wait im a what"

"Yes you're the demon resserectionest Makkiko. Many centuries ago you used your powers for good and helped in the great wars of the spirit world. But then you were captured and converted into some evil creature. Your great gold hair was turned green and your wings black like toes of a bat. Your silver blue eves were defiled and turned gray. You were no moor than an empty shell of evil and used to over come the good in the spirit world then your father sacrificed his own life and brought you back. Your heart and mind were severely damaged so we were forced to send you to the human world and you were re born as a human child much like Kurama though you were left with no memory and kept the same name."

"Whose Kurama?"

"Um oops ha ha just someone."

"Right. Well first of all that was a touching story but I don't believe you so bye."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko ran home in the dark night and was about half way there clutching her arm and the sleeve to her jacket. Thick blood ran down her arm and so she held it tighter. "I still don't understand how I did it" Makkiko said to herself. The pitch-black night shaded the across her arm. Carrying the ripped sleeve she stopped out side her house "how do I get in without mom seeing me? Hm. I know!" She jumped on to the fence and balanced along it until she came to the back yard. She jumped down and stumbled. She gripped her arm tighter. She lifted her arm and peered down at the wound it was about 2cm. Deep and 4 inches long.

"That's quite a deep cut" called a voice from behind her.

"Hm? Oh yah huh" she peered down at her arm once moor and gripped it so the blood would stop running.

"Here" finally the voice stepped out from the shadows. Kurama pulled out two cloths out of his pocket. He got one wet and wiped the blood from her arm he wrapped her arm with her the other.

"Ow!"

"Too tight?"

"Uh yah." She reached over and grabbed the hose and washed her hands. "Thank you, how did you know where I lived?" 

"Hiei told me"

"Who?"

"Oh a friend of mine told me."

"Um ok" She opened the back door and peered inside. "I don't think there asleep yet" She said as she sat on the porch. "Do you know how to command your spirit energy?"

"Yes but I don't like to"

"Well why not?"

"My spirit isn't as pure as yours, my spirit has held the conches of crime and death it only pains me moor to feel it in my hands and hurt another with it."

"You Suiichi crime, death, are you pulling my leg?"

"I'm not who you think I am" He said as he turned away and jumped on the fence"

"Your not leaving without an answer" Said Makkiko as she removed her ripped jacket. Only the mid parts of her torso were covered with the thin black toob top with her stomach showing. Kurama blushed slightly.

"You see Makkiko as you had a hidden past...."

"Im no demon resserectionest." She was quick to say.

"Well than explain your spirit energy thunder blast."

"Ok I still don't know how I did that or, how you knew but that's not the answer I was looking for."

"Makkiko I am a demon."

"Ha, ha, ha that was good real funny"

"No Makkiko" Kurama took a rose from her bush and transformed it into a long sward with a sharp blade

"Suiichi how did you do that?"

"I told you im a demon and my name is not Suiichi its Kurama"

"Kurama?"

"Yes and I also have another form, But you see Makkiko many years ago I was a theif. I stole many important artifacts until one day I was wounded by a hunter and so I took refuge in the body of an unborn child. And so now I am Suiichi the reincarnated fox demon."

"Fox?"

"Yes" he turned the sward back into a rose and transformed into a tall beautiful man with long silver hair, fox ears, and gold eyes he must have been 7 feet tall.

"You, you?"

"Makkiko you too have another form but you will not be able to summon it until you become stronger."

"What did I look like?" She said as she jumped on to the fence and sat down.

"Your hair was gold and your eyes a true green. You had the wings of an angel and made the birds jealous."

"So even if I were this demon resserectionest I would be able to bring back you right?"

"You would be able to bring back this form but not Suiichi."

"Why is that?"

"You can bring back demons only but you would need enough power to bring back a mortal. You would have to give up your entire resserectionest form to do that. After you would be entirely human after that."

The lights in the house went out, the sound of sleep was clear. Kurama transformed back into the handsome red head he was. "You can go in now, we have school tomorrow." 

"Yah, but wait don't go!"

"Well why not?"

"Train me!"

"Train you? Don't you think it's a bit too late for that and besides your arm was severely injured by that Sirin you wouldn't stand a chance with me."

"Yah but im way too excited I'll never go to sleep now and besides I can always fall asleep during History."

"Fall asleep? During class? I can't let that happen, so I guess I could just tire you out real good."

"Well how yaw gunna do that?"

"A fight in the park."

"Fight?!"

"Yes. And dont worry I promise not to kill you" He said as he jumped over the fence laughing. He landed on the street as Makkiko just stood there then she snapped out of it and jumped over the fence and shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey wait up" they came to the park the cool dark air ran shivers down her back. The park seemed to come alive. Suddenly a sharp vine came shooting at Makkiko and slightly cut her face.

"Aah" she jumped behind a bush and tried to remember how she made that blast.

"Concentrate all your energy to the palm of your hand" She remembered the toddler say.

"All right" She focused on her palms and created a ball that seemed to float and spin in her hands. "Ha!"

She jumped up and began shooting the ball in her hand stayed the same shape but energy blasts came flying out. "Thunder Blast" She shouted as she fried a small tree and a (VERY) small piece of Kurama's red hair. She jumped into a tree, as the branches seemed to jump out and attack her she used her decent sized blast and fried the top of the tree.

"Hmm" Kurama mumbled as he stood behind one of the trees observing Makkiko's power. He motioned his hands as if he were controlling puppets the branches followed his every move until he thought of an idea he used his (oh so popular) rose whip removed the thorns and slapped her back. She collapsed on to the ground and grasped her arm once moor. She had used up too much energy battling the branches (otherwise she could have taken a shot like that).

"Tired" smirked Kurama as Makkiko gave him a dirty look and used her leg to trip him. He plopped on to the ground and began to laugh.

"Im much better with my daggers than this damn glowing stuff"

"Great than you shall use them tomorrow at Genkai's"

"Whose Genkai?"

"An old woman with a big bite."

"Ok"

"You know you may be a valueable member of the teem. I will speak with the others tomorrow. Good Night." He said as he walked away.

"What others? What teem?" Makkiko wondered to her self. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authers note: Well here you go as obvious as it may be I LOVE KURAMA I even have a picture in my room. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.........SORRY....HAHAHAHAHA...CANT STOP...LAUGHING....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

^_^ Bye!

Hoho he he


	4. Slapped stupid

Authors note: Hello and guess what I gotta muse. "No shit ya gotta muse ya paid 70,00 dollars on me and your name still sucks" he, he, he, he, anyways this is kitty cat2 "See told ya it sucks" shut up before I get Tigra to scratch that silly smirk right off your face. "Who the hell is Tigra?" My 5 foot tiger. "Pft no problem * raspberries Tigra Tigra's eyes go red and puts giant red marks across kitty cat2's face*" No problem eigh. "Shut up!" Anyways bye, bye, ^_^

Authors duh: Yah uh people _if_ ya got brains use em.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko jumped her fence and opened her window. She jumped in and lied in her bed. She stared at the ceiling and rubbed her arm. "Hm, that name, Genkai I think I had heard it somewhere before. Wait Genkai's that syecik who was holding some thing...?" Makkiko reached into her dresser doer she pulled out a small slip of paper with a scribbled address on it. Yuske had thrown it shortly after Botan gave it to him. Makkiko's scrolled down the paper until she came to a name "Genkai I was right!" She thought t her self as she lay down and dozed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No not at all never" said Hiei as his fiery eyes surely meant (try to debate you die)

"Well why not" said Boton as she ducked under the couch "besides its not like she's human".

"And any ways Hiei if you ever died during a battle she could bring you right back." Started Yuske.

"You fool even if her stupid human body was strong enough to bring me back the prophecy states a price and god knows what it is!" (Obviously Hiei)

"Well I don't think its such a bad idea, besides it would be better if you died and stayed dead."

"Stupid human" Hiei snickered and glared at Kurama. "Well what's your opinion"? 

"It's true she may not be strong enough yet but if we all could train her she may be able to bring you back even without a _price_" said Kurama as he glared at Genkai

"Since when was this my decision you just keep bickering on" replied Genkai

"Genkai could you train her?" Said Kurama under his breath

"No"

"No that's it ?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn I don't think I've ever seen moor steps in my life!" Yelled Makkiko as she struggled up the last 16 steps huffing and puffing. She climbed to the top and nearly collapsed onto the ground. She glanced around and began to get nervous. It was no moor than a mansion surrounded by trees but she remained frightened. She walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kurama answered the door and looked down at Makkiko. "Makkiko what happened?" He said as he pointed at the giant red mark on her cheek.

"Oh, this morning when I came out of my room my mother was furious she began screaming at me and told me she was very worried. She said I was _probably_ hanging out with you because she had seen me walk too school with you last week. I tried to explain who you were and how kind you are, I didn't even raze my voice and she came and slapped me. She told me I was a bitch and started crying on the floor. I began to cry my self but I didn't want to stay so I ran and came here."

"Sorry, but why here?"

"You told me to come here why else?"

"Oh yes right"

"Kurama bring the child here." Said Genkai as she motioned with her finger.

Makkiko walked in. Her body was trembling, as she stood in front of Genkai.

"Hm, child you truly are week maybe not so much in body but your spirit level is pathetic" Makkiko stared down at the old woman with a confused look on her face 

"Excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about? And who are you people?"

"Makkiko may I introduce you to a few of my friends." Started Kurama

"You mean other than the annoying fan girl's right?"

"Uh yes."

"Mm ok."

"I believe you've already met Yuske, Botan, and Kuwabara"

"Mm yah I think you wait your Keiko's boy-friend right?" She said pointing to Yuske.

"Yah."

"But Makiko you haven't met Hiei" said Kurama as he went and stood next to the pissed off fire demon.

"Yah... Hiei that's the one you were talking about right Kurama?"

"You know?!" Said every one in the room at the same time.

"Know what?" Said Makkiko with a blank look on her face.

"His real name, you know his real name" 

"Um yah was it a secret"

"Well it was Makkiko but apparently not any moor" Said Kurama smiling. Makkiko stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Kurama I think I will reconsider your offer. Koenma has found the girl and id hate to disappoint him by leaving his choice as week and harmless as a stick" Said Genkai as she stood in front of the tall burnet and examined her body.

"What offer?" Asked Makkiko as she slowly moved away from Genkai

"Makkiko I had asked Genkai to train you but at first she said no" Said Kurama as he walked up to Makkiko.

"As I said child I have accepted the offer in witch to train you and if you will uphold this gracious offer than we will start now." Said Genkai as she stared at Makkiko her eyes seemed to pierce Makkiko's soul.

"I...I, Will accept." Said Makkiko very confused. She turned and looked at Hiei.

"How did you find my house?" She said as she turned around.

"Im no fool your easy to follow" He said as he left so fast he seemed to disappear.

"Come child" Said Genkai as she led Makkiko out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*

Genkai led Makkiko into a large room with many weapons.

"Choose your weapon child" she said as she pulled an unusually long sward off the wall.

"I already have em" She said with a large grin on her face. She pulled the silver daggers from her pockets. She was wearing a red midriff with a collar that went behind her neck. Her short shorts could make anyone blush. But even though most of her skin was exposed she didn't seem the least concerned. 

"Now child I will test your spirit awareness." Genkai blew out all the candles in the room (and if you haven't figured it out yet the room was pitch black) Genkai came at her with her sward but Makkiko couldn't see hardly anything so she tried to block but instead her leg was cut. Genkai jumped back and stood straight.

"I'd expect much moor from such a demonic figure."

"I'm no demon resserectionest!" She screamed as she came at Genkai. She had barley cut a (VERY) small piece of Genkai's hair. Genkai simply had to move out of the way, Makkiko's attack was much too obvious.

"Though your anger makes you faster, Your training will be useless if you continue to deny your true being."

"What true being?"

"Child..." Genkai lit two of the candles in the room while simply shaking her head.

"Have you learned nothing? Even after Kurama exposed his true self to you, you still are too stubborn and stupid to accept the fact that maybe he is telling the truth about your unknown past. He wastes his kindness and patience on you. I for one will not. If you want to earn my respect than prove to me you can do so. If you will believe who you are and commit to the truth instead of taking comfort in an insecure lie than be here every day starting tomorrow if you chose you will be here all day. On the weekdays, after school. But because I am growing older I will not be able to commit all my time to you. I may have the others help."

"You act as if I have already agreed to this stupid thing." Yelled Makkiko angrily.

"Stupid! Child you are right you can not be the real Makkiko. You're too stubborn. It pains me to see the title of my old friend waited on you, You stupid, stupid girl." Genkai put her sward back on its hook and walked out of the room.

"If you are not here tomorrow than I shall know there is no chance you even at one time could have been my friend." She thought to her self as she closed the doors of the room and walked to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: Oh I am so good that's my best work yet! Any ways I have to tell you why I was laughing the other day. I got really bored during science and so I wrote I love Trever on my hand. Totally forgetting I had it on there my friend and I went to get him to see if he wanted to _hang_. UI rolled up my sleeves and we started playing 4 square I didn't notice until I looked at my watch that it was still on my hand. I told my friend and she told him! Nice friend huh?

Kitty cat2: "Told ya she was stupid." *Whacks Kittiecat2 on the head*

^_~ Bye


	5. Don't Shed another Tear

Authors note: Hello fair people. I made a mistake on my last chapter _I_ actually paid 70,000 dollars on my adorable little muse who I will rename Minxi because its a cool name so ha.

Minxi: Pft every thing you do sucks anyway so personally I think your just saying 70,000 because you want to look better.

*Glares at Minxi*

Minxi: HA, HA, HA just kidding just kidding ie, ye, ye.

Bye, bye ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko stared at the ground blankly. She thought about every thing Genkai had said and nearly cried. "Harsh." She thought. "But she, she, said Makkiko was her friend. And that Kurama waists his patience on me? What. And. Um" She grabbed her daggers and shoved them in her pockets. "I don't need this" She thought. She grabbed the door and blew out the two candles. "But... Wait what am I thinking never mind" She threw open the doors and stormed out as if she had been knocked in the head.

"Makkiko where are you going" Kurama yelled as Makkiko ran down about 10 stairs.

"Im going home if you really care" she remarked. She continued running down stairs.

"Makkiko! What about Genkai?"

She stopped and turned around Her blue eyes glistened as if they were sapphires in the sun. 

"I may be back tomorrow. If you're here. But don't be too sure of anything."

Kurama looked confused. he began running down the stairs until he was level with her.

"What happened in there?" He looked concerned.

"I..." She stared at him. 

"Dose he really care?" She thought she looked at the ground and then at the pathway home.

"I, I, just don't understand you people" she started to walk down another stair until she felt a hand grab her arm. She spun around and stared at him once moor.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Said Kurama. He no longer looked as concerned.

"I don't know" she smiled and walked down the remainder of the steps.

"I'll never understand you Makkiko" Kurama thought as he turned around and walked up the rest of the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kurama did you stop her?" Said Boton.

"She's gone home." He said smiling slightly.

"You let her?" Said Yuske

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just don't want her to tell Keiko that she was here" Yuske twiddled his thumbs.

"Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko's walk turned into a run for home. But then she stopped.

"I can't go home now." She thought as she remembered her mothers crying. She turned around and began to walk in a direction she had never gone before. She walked until she came to what seemed a small forest. She jumped into the nearest tree and came face to face with a sharp blade.

"What are you doing here Human?" Hiei said not bothering to get up from his sheepish position

"I'm not here to put up with you ." She announced as she jumped out of the tree. Hiei got up and stared at her as she landed perfectly on the soft grassy ground.

"Well why do you say that?" He blearily smiled. (Wow an improvement.)

"I know you were on that roof listening to that whole conversation!" She turned around and looked up at the tree.

"Yes so?"

"Aagh never mind!"

"You stupid, stupid girl" he mocked

"Will you be their tomorrow?"

"Yes." She smiled and sat on the ground.

"I'll stay here tonight"

"Why? You have a home"

"Yes and an angry mother too."

"Well if you're to stay here I will also."

"Why?"

"Too many people and demons are after you someone has to protect you."

"That' noble"

"Not really. If Kurama won't protect you than who will?"

"Hmm I don' know maybe me?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"What?"

"Yes with out Genkai's help your nothing."

"Humph you think so too."

"What else?"

"Do you think maybe I am the resserectionest Makkiko?"

"No"

"You too."

"Yes"

"Why you don't think your this figure either? So why ask me?"

"I don't know. The moor I think about it the moor it seems like a reality."

"A reality? Hm I get it now that someone has given you a gift and then denied you of it because you didn't believe that who you look like wasn't the only thing about you, you will believe because you want that gift?"

"Don't take me for a fool." Her eyes began to swell with tears.

"I know that my appearance isn't the only thing about me."

"Really than why do you show your body as if it were some-one else's own property"

"Listen if your gunna keep going on like this than I will go."

"Bitch." Makkiko turned around only her head was facing Hiei's direction tears running down her cheeks.

"Kurama did moor than just _tell_ me who he really was. He showed me."

"He showed you the Fox?!"

"Yes."

"Well than you must be the real thing."

"What?"

"He doesn't just walk down the street showing every-one his demon form. He really trusts you with such knowledge. He must know something I don't." Her eyes warmed the blue in them began to flicker green.

"Why were you crying?"

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"Why?" He began to smile with the idea

"If you didn't think I was the real thing than I knew you would after my knowing so much."

She sat back down and it began to rain. So she got back up and jumped back into the tree Hiei was in. He stared at her she didn't show any real interest in him but she trusted him not to kill her in her sleep. She sat opposite him just sitting until she fell asleep. As any man would look at a woman her body was appealing. Her shorts showing her entire legs, her shirt was showing her stomach. Her hair was draped along her shoulders. But she didn't want to be looked at in this manner. She was a perfect stereo type, what any person would describe as a perfect woman. But that's why she was crying. She knew Hiei was looking at her that way when he saw her. She knew that Hiei wouldn't kill her. But the way he judged her made her cry. Hiei knew that. He looked at her different now but he didn't know how. She was beautiful, but like Keiko she didn't care.

"Don't shed another tear." He continued his staring and almost touched her but he wouldn't he wasn't like that, to accept someone in his heart. But he had grown a new respect for her a respect that was new to him. Not love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: No people im not setting Makkiko up with Hiei that just um hm I dnno. But I may set her up with some one but who?

A) Kurama

B) Hiei

C) Yuske 

D) Kuwabara. Wait what am I thinking? Never mind that, make it

D) No one :(

Minxi: Dumb ass.

*Slaps Minxi*

Bye, Bye ^_~


	6. Dear Brother

Authors note: people I need your opinions! Please! Whatever.

Minxi: I love Hiei he's the cutest!

K: Sorry Kurama.

Minxi: Hiei!

K: Kurama!

*Cat fight muse VS mother of cats*

For now on Im not putting a disclaimer so your gunna have to remember.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makkiko woke up in the morning with the new sun brushed upon her eyes "Hm" She turned around an saw Hiei sitting there wide awake. "You wake up early." She said smiling as she jumped out of the tree and began walking out of the small woods.

"Where are you going?" Hiei said as he turned and looked at her closely.

"Im going home to change." She said continuing her walk.

"Fine."

"Thank you" she said as she slowly walked out of the edge of the wood.

She ran home and jumped in through her window. She changed into some jeans and a black tank top with sleeves pinned on so her shoulders were showing. She looked at her self in the mirror she heard a faint cry from the room over. "Nakko?" She thought as she opened her door and walked in to her little brothers room.

"Makkiko?" Her little brother said his eyes were filled with tears.

"Nakko dear brother what's wrong?" Makkiko said as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry as she looked at her brothers tears smeared across her black shirt. She knew what was wrong Her mother was asleep in her room and probably very angry with her. She had been gone for two days and was not counting on coming back for another week that was why she had packed a bag of school uniforms and changes of clothes.

"Mom said she hated you and you were the 'B' word for leaving without telling were you were going." She took her arms off her little brother. He looked so sad and worried. Makkiko had no idea this would amount up like this. "You're laving again huh? That's why you have that bag isn't it? Your leaving I knew it! You don't love us any moor you HATE me!" He began crying again with his face in the carpet.

"I don't hate you Nakko I love you im leaving because I have too not because I want to." She picked up her five-year-old brother and held him close. She brushed her hand ageist his hair and kissed his head. He continued his crying and so she laid him on his bed and gave him his favorite toy. She watched him until he fell asleep.

"You really love him don't you?" A voice said from behind her. Makkiko turned around and stared at Kurama.

"Yes" She began crying. "My mother has never been this angry with me before I don't know what to do? If I go to Genkai's I'll never see them and my mother will hate me and..." Her voice strolled into tears. Kurama picked up her bag and put his hand on her shoulder. Her shirt was wet from her brother's tears. The room was so dark it was hard to see her.

"Come. Time will heal your mothers broken heart. And love will put it back together." He looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her slightly. She stopped her crying and she hopped out of her brother's window on to the fence. Kurama followed.

"Genkai said you waste your kindness on me, are you sure you should be here helping me?" They were standing out side of her house and began walking.

"I'm sure." He smiled and looked down at her. "What is going on?" He thought he put his arm on her shoulder. "She looks so sad but I can't help feeling for her. My mother has never done any thing to make me feel inferior. so what do I say?" He looked at her again she was staring at the ground.

Before they knew it they were at Genkai's house.

"What is the matter child?" Genkai said looking at Makkiko Kurama still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He nudged her to speak.

"Im here to train." She said as she looked up at Genkai (err um or down I guess. Genkai is pretty short.)

"Than you really think you are 'Makkiko the resserectionest '?"

"Yes" Kurama took his arm away from her shoulder and smiled at Genkai.

"Than come child." Genkai said leading Makkiko to the room from before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh that was hard." Makkiko moaned it was about 9:00 and the stars were glowing brightly.

"Well how was it?" Kurama said as he walked up to Makkiko and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you kidding! It was horrible!" Kurama laughed. "Why are you here so late won't your mother get mad? Makkiko looked a bit concerned.

"No I told my mother that I would be spending the night with Yuske."

"Lucky you. My mom is probably calling the cops about now." They both laughed and walked out side. They sat on the front porch.

"Why did you bring all those clothes?" Kurama asked with a worried look on his face.

"Im not going back home that's why. But I don't know where to go"

"Well maybe you should stay at my place for a while."

"Are you sure that's ok with your mom?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think she'd mind."

"Thanks but I don't know."

"Why not ?"

"I don't know it just seems strange that's all."

"I understand." Kurama stared at the wooden porch.

"Never mind I think I will go to your house I have no where else to go. So I guess that would be a good idea."

"All right then I will ask my mother tomorrow after school."

"Thanks but were are you staying tonight?"

"Genkai said it would be all right if I stayed here tonight. She has so much room in her house I don't think she'd mind another person."

"Ok. Than im going to bed im wiped good night Kurama-san." Kurama smiled and continued sitting on the porch and staring at the stars.

"Do you like her Kurama?" Said Genkai as she stood behind Kurama.

"As a friend yes but im not sure the way you speak."

"Soon Kurama, Very soon you will learn the prophecy and its meaning." Genkai walked into her room and slept.

Authors note: 

K: I like this one it really shows how much Makkiko loves her family and her little brother. I don't know why I gave her a little brother I guess I always wanted a little brother. (All the older siblings in the world scream *_*)

Minxi: Until next time I will rule. *Laughs insanely*

K: ^-^' he, he Bye


	7. Live

Authors note: K: Sorry people I know I cant spell and my spell check sucks so just leave me alone. But now that that's out of the way I wanted to change the title of my story so give me some ideas. Remember think of something that would make people interested in reading. O.K. ^_^

Minxi: I was thinking something like "who is your destiny" or " She's the one you'll never know" 

K: Sorry but it's up to them not you.

Minxi: *,*

^_~ Bye (please tell me!)

Remember...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makkiko woke up in a small room with no windows. There were two futons and she was in one of them but she couldn't tell who was in the other. All she knew was it was about 4:00 in the morning and it was pitch black out. She got up and pulled open the door and walked out of the room. She went out side and sat on the porch. She looked at the sky it dazzled like someone threw a diamond necklace into the sky. She lay on the wood and thought about yesterday. When she and Genkai were in that room. She couldn't see anything but somehow she always knew where Genkai was. It was a strange feeling but somehow she was always so close to a strike. She felt like wings had sprung from her back and took her flying across the room right to Genkai.

"You're up early." Kurama had woken up and was in his uniform ready for school.

"Yes...but it feels like I never went to sleep. It's so peaceful here, even with that ancient forest." Makkiko's eyes sparkled, blue as the dawn. But she seemed confused, not knowing what she was to do next.

"Are you ok?" Kurama sat down next to Makkiko.

"I miss Nakko. He thought I hated him."

"Only confused." Kurama looked away from her and towards the trees.

"Thank you for coming here with me, it means allot to me. But school starts soon and I have a long way to go so good bye." Makkiko walked in the house and put on her school uniform and then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ & ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuske you're going to make me late!" Keiko screeched from the sidewalk, as Yuske walked out of his house like it was no problem it was already 7:50 and school started at 8:00.

"So what it's no big deal." Yuske started walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"Yes it _is_!" Keiko grabbed Yuske's hand and ran down towards the school.

8:00 the bell rang and Keiko made it into her seat not a second too soon.

"What took you so long?" Makkiko asked. Keiko didn't bother to look only pointed to Yuske sleeping in his seat.

"All right you delinquents witch one of you is Makkiko Almaketo?" The principal roared.

"Me."

"Come with me Miss Almaketo." The principal led Makkiko into the office. Her mother was standing there angry.

"Where have you been!" Her mother screeched as she slapped Makkiko across the face.

"I... I have been."

"Well!"

"I have been gone!" She ran out of the office and to her next class.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Makkiko what happened?" Keiko said as she wiped a cool rag against Makkiko's red cheek.

"My mom."

It was after school and they were at Genkai's house. Kurama, Hiei, and Yuske walked in. After the door shut Kuwabara came in complaining that the door hit him in the face.

"Really, I thought your face always looked that way." Yuske commented as he sat on the floor.

"Very funny Urimeshi. I happen to be even better looking than you are."

"Right." Keiko said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kuwabara screeched as he stood up. 

"Sit down you overgrown carrot" Makkiko stood up and walked towards Genkai's room. "Master Genkai are you ready to start today's training?" Said Makkiko as she tapped on the door a few times.

"Child I will be out shortly" Genkai announced. A few seconds later She walked out of the room. "Hiei may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hn"

"Id like a word with you" 

"Fine what is it?"

"Id like you to help me with Makkiko's training if you'd like to."

"Fine." Genkai, Makkiko, and Hiei walked to the forest.

"All right Makkiko this exercise I did with Yuske all you have to do is make it through the forest within a hoer. But I can't have you dieing so I wanted Hiei to help you if you may need it. This forest is home to the most ancient of demons. Some even exceed Kurama's age. Hiei can only help you if you truly need it. Any questions?" Genkai walked near the forest ant patted a tree. 

"No"

"Than go" Makkiko ran straight through the forest as Hiei ran on top of the trees. 

She jumped over what seemed a log but she got suspicious when it got up and walked away.

"What the hell are you?" She got up off the ground and fired a warning shot with her thunder blast.

"A demon what do I look like?"

"A log. Now next question who are you?"

"I am Obion. The eldest of all demons, and soon to be your death." Large vines sprang from his back and wrapped around Makkiko's legs. He hung her upside down and laughed in her face. Makkiko pulled out her daggers and sliced threw the vines. "You little wench!" He roared and changed into what looked like a man with dark long hair and sharp eyes. "You die now!" He pulled daggers much like Makkiko's and began to try and stab her. Makkiko gained some distance. He began to come at her but she threw one of her daggers in the air and kicked it. The dagger flew through the air and stabbed him in the heart. It pinned him to a tree and then he disintegrated.

"What a waist of time." She continued through the forest after removing her dagger from the tree. She ran until she had come to the tree where Genkai stood.

"Good timing 58 mints and 34 seconds. What took you?" Genkai glared at Hiei looking for an answer but he only shook his head.

"Some log named Obion." Makkiko said looking very annoyed.

"So you met the demon Obion?" Genkai smiled and started walking to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kurama don't you have to go home soon?" Asked Keiko.

"Im waiting for Makkiko."

"What have you two gotten together or something?"

"No I simply offered her a place to stay while her mother calmed down a bit."

"Hm ok." Makkiko, Hiei, and Genkai walked in. Makkiko collapsed onto the couch.

"Are you ready to go Makkiko? It is getting late." Kurama said as he stood up and walked up to the brown haired girl.

"Your mom said I could stay?"

"Yes."

"Ok then good bye Master Genkai." They walked out of the house and started walking home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors note: Ok I don't think Im setting Makkiko and Kurama but people I need your opinions!

First on who to set her up with and next the new title. Please, please, please people!

Minxi: Don't mind her she has writer's block and she didn't drink her coffee this morning.

K: leave me alone!

!_! Bye


	8. You Like Him Don't You! Say It!

Authors note: Sorry people. I am truly sorry this took so long. But just my uncle...stupid...computer freezing and all. Oh whatever I'll tell you at the bottom so enjoy.

Minxi: He, he, he she's a real idiot.

K: Shut up you stupid kitten! 

Minxi: Im no kitten you old feline!

K: Why you littlie! I autta! Im _gunna_ kill you!

Minxi: Uh... ^-^'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Makiko. Makkiko. Makkiko!" Makkiko lay sprawled across the spare bedroom bed. The Alarm had been going off for ten minutes. Kurama was ready in his uniform and was about to scream. "She sleeps like a rock." He thought. Kurama moved his face close to hers. He opened his mouth slightly. "Makkiko wake up!" He screamed.

"Hm?" Makkiko slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them and then saw in focus. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed and fell off one side of the bed. She sat leaning against it with her eyes wide, and a distinct _very_ hard breathing. She sat their about two minutes and then after realizing who she had been screaming at she stood up. "What time is it?" She asked unraveling the tangled blanket from around her body. 

"Sev...seven-o-two" He stuttered. His face was pail and obviously in a surprised position. He fell face down into the carpet and about _nearly_ passed out. Makkiko shook her head and pulled her short blue skirt over her night mini shorts. She pulled her school shirt out of her bag.

"Ahem!" She look down at Kurama his face covered with his red hair.

"Hm?" His face was muffled from the carpet. He picked himself up slightly. "Oh sorry." He replied standing up. He moved his long red hair out of his face and pushed it back so it lay flat on his back. Makkiko shook her head a couple of times and then pulled off her tank top and pulled on her school shirt.

Makkiko walked down the stairs while putting her hair up in a high ponytail. Then deciding she didn't like it and took it out. "Good morning Mrs. Minamino." She said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Makiko." She replied sipping her morning coffee. "Oh Makkiko, a young lady stopped by this morning and told me to give this to you." Shiori pulled a small slip of paper out from under a pile of papers.

Makkiko took the slip of paper and examined it for a while. She began to open it which took a long time because it had been folded so many times. After fully opening the slip of paper she looked at the typed message. It read: 

__

Dear girl, I am the president of the Suiichi Minamino fan club. Your short stay at his house is fully against rule number 447. Stating: any stay at his current home will come with an organized punishment. Because you are not a member of my club we will just have to kill you. Signed Kari. 

Makkiko's jaw dropped. She seemed to turn pail and then fell backwards onto the ground.

Kurama had begun to walk down half of the stairs after realizing Makkiko was unconscious on the ground with little spirals for eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked bending down and looking at her for a while. He saw the whit note in her hand. He picked it up and read it. Then he began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny about all your little _fan_ girls trying to kill me!" Makkiko yelled getting up from the ground. She grabbed her book bag and began to walk towards the door.

"Nothing." He replied still staring at the note. "Good bye Mother. I will be going to Yuske's house after school." He said after giving his mom a hug.

"All right dear." Shiori replied. She sat down at the table and pulled up the paper. "Fan girls" She said to her self as she sipped her coffee and then shook her head and began to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko walked down the street continuously glancing over at the park across the street. Every now and then a girly pair of eyes would pop up from the bushes. "K err Suiichi I think there following me." Makkiko said hiding behind Kurama.

"Calm down Makkiko." He said looking over at the park, only hearing the girls. "There so naive they'd believe me if I told them you were my sister." 

"All right." She said as she glanced over at the park once moor.

"Only his sister mission off." Said one of the girls who Makkiko could tell was obviously Kari.

"Suiichi doesn't have a sister." Said a girl with a high pitched voice.

"That's right! Attack!" Yelled the Kari girl as about twenty girls popped out of the bushes and ran towards Makkiko.

Makkiko's eyes grew wide as she looked at the angry mob of girls coming towards her. "Um Suiichi I'll see you after school at Genkai's ok uh bye!" After that she took off running towards her school. With of course a mob of angry girls following after her. Kurama stood at the street corner by his school with a very confused look on her face.

"I wonder if she'll be all right." He thought to himself as he watched the group of girls tear at Makkiko's skirt and attempt to grab her shirt and pull her down. Then to his surprise one of the girls turned around with heart shaped eyes and bean to run back towards him with that he ran to his school as fast as he could. 

Within yards of the school Makkiko ran as a small number still chased her. She ran on to the school campus and then towards her homeroom. When she saw Yuske she hid behind him. The girls stopped and giggled with little smiles as they saw Yuske (that's for my friend Christyne. I cant let her be alone in the world of Yuske fans) Yuske returned the smiles with some stupid show off looks, then the girls left.

"Yes thank God their gone." Makkiko said panting with her hand on her knees.

"Well that's what you get for being Kurama's _girl friend_." He replied as he put his hands behind his head.

"I am not his girl friend." Makkiko said with a cold hard stair at Yuske.

"Well then why are you staying at his house?" He said confident he was to win the argument.

"Because my Mom is pissed at me for leaving for a damn week counting today!" Her eyes were filled with rage as she yelled at Yuske.

"Why didn't you just go to Keiko's house then?" He lifted his head high and put his hands on his hips.

"Because he offered and I didn't want to say no because that would be rude." Makkiko sat down affront of the door her back leaning against it.

"Or would it?" He shot back.

"I...I... will not answer that!"

"So you do like him." He said triumphantly.

"...Well...I...uh...maybe just a little." She choked on her words.

"Ha ha you do! I win the bet Kuwabara pay up!" Yuske said dancing around as Kuwabara handed him a fifty out of his pocket. Makkiko just glared up at both of them. Then the bell rang and the teacher opened the door squishing Makkiko between the door and the wall. Yuske and Kuwabara laughed their heads off and took their seats. Makkiko mumbled a few words and then sat next to Keiko.

Makkiko peered over at the seat next to her and watched Keiko scribble a few words on a piece of paper then slipped it over to Makkiko. "What's this?" Makiko whispered over to Keiko. But Keiko didn't answer. Makiko pulled open the pink slip of paper and read the note. " Makkiko, is it true that you and Kurama/ Suiichi are somewhat of an item?" Makkiko glared down at the paper with an irritated look on her face. "No! No! Stupid people I am not going out with Suiichi!" She yelled aloud. Every person in the class stared at her.

"Miss. Almaketo please stand in the hall." Her teacher said as he pointed at the door.

"Yes." She mumbled as she opened the door and stood out by the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors note: Well I thought that one was pretty funny but any who the other day when I typed the very first version of this. My friend Christyne came over and so I went in the back yard with her without saving. And then my uncle got on and somehow managed to freeze the computer. Then I lost my file blah, blah, blah.

Minxi: I told you she was an idiot!

K: *glared at Minxi* bye people o_o 


	9. 50 Dollar Bills and Bad Haircuts

Authors note: Hello! My lovely reviewers! I thank you for all your reviews. But then again your reviewers so that is what you do. Any way im on a sugar high so I may make moor since at the end bye, bye! 

Minxi: I slipped a sugar cube into her soda. I am so good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makkiko stood in the hall for the rest of the English period. When she heard the bell ring it was like heaven on earth. Makkiko went in the classroom to get her book bag and saw Kuwabara sitting in the corner. Se heard a few purrs and a meow. "Kuwabara what are you doing?"

"Ah nothing, nothing at all." He said hiding a small furry creature behind his back. The small thing whined and meowed a few times then Makkiko knew what it was.

"Let me see the kitty!" She said pushing Kuwabara out of the way. She picked up the little calico kitten and stroked its back. "Awe what's her name?" Makkiko said as she turned around and faced Kuwabara. She stroked its head and scratched under her chin. She picked it up and held it bye her face. The little cat purred and licked her cheek. "How sweet!" Makkiko said in one of those baby voices people talk to puppies in.

"I, uh I haven't named her yet." He stuttered. The kitten seemed to like her a lot. "Do you want to name her?" He said in a soft tone. His eyes seemed to get all sparkly (you know the scary way.)

Makkiko gave him a strange look and then he shook his head and the scary eyes were gone. "Sure I'd love to name your kitten! How about Cookie?" She said scratching under the little cat's chin.

"Yah sure that's cool" Kuwabara said leaning over and petting the little cat's head. "Hey are you going to Genkai's house?" He asked.

"Oh shoot I was supposed to meet Kurama! Kittens cute like the name? Got to go bye!" She said quickly then took of like a lightning bolt.

She ran up all the stairs of Genkai's house and nearly collapsed at the top. Makiko ran inside the house this time remembering to open the door. "Hi im here" she said plopping on to the floor.

"Hello Makkiko" Said Kurama as he walked over to were she was sitting and put his hand out. Makiko grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She stood next to Kurama and looked over at Yuske leaning against a wall with an evil grin on his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the fifty dollar bill then waved it the air.

"Yuske you wouldn't!" She said putting her hand on her book bag getting ready to reach in and grab her daggers. 

Yuske closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. "Oh Kurama!" He said with a little tune. Makkiko grabbed a dagger. "Makkiko said..." Then Makkiko threw the dagger right above his head, cutting off a small piece of hair. Yuske looked pail he stuffed his fifty back in his pocket and hid behind Hiei.

"You idiot." Hiei said bluntly. He moved over and sat on the end of the couth. Makkiko glared at Yuske as she pulled her dagger out of the wall. "What's wrong Makkiko something you said you don't want him to tell." Makkiko raised her eyebrows and then walked over to Hiei.

"I hate you." Was all she said before reaching into her book bag and grabbing a pair of jeans and a red crop top. She walked into the bathroom getting ready to change.

Kurama who was very confused at this moment in time walked over to Yuske. "What, What did she say?" He asked Yuske. Yuske stood on the tips of his toes and whispered something in his ear. Kurama turned around with a very confused look on his face. And just then was exactly the time Makkiko walked out of the bathroom. She had on a long sleeve red crop top and light blue jeans with rips in the knees; the shirt had a few rips in the sleeves.

"Kurama what did Yuske tell you?" She said as she stopped in the middle of the room frozen.

"Tell me? He told me nothing, what do you mean?" He said simply giving away what Yuske told him. Yuske had told him that their bet was settled and that he had won. Kurama actually asked Yuske and Kuwabara what they had thought a while ago. Kuwabara said no and Yuske said yes and had bet fifty dollars, that was how the bet was started.

"Yuske!" Makkiko yelled with anger in her tone. "I am glad that we don't have school tomorrow." She gave a cold look and stormed off into the woods where Genkai told her to meet her. She walked through the middle of the forest not paying attention to all the demonic figures following her. Millions of thoughts passed through her mind things like: "How could I have been so foolish...so childish." She continued down the narrow paths until she came to a clearing. There she saw Genkai near a small shrine.

"Master." She said as she stood affront the pink haired woman. "What shall we be studying today?" Her voice trailed off into a silent word.

"Child we have been studying and training for only a week and you are not at your fullest potential but because you are somewhat of a demon you will not need as much time as Yuske did. But I will get to my point I think you are ready to transform." Makkiko's eyes grew wide. She looked over at the shrine Genkai was at, It was the shrine devoted to the demons of the forest.

"Master Genkai I do not know. My mind is not clear and my heart impure, wont it be dangerous?" She looked down at Genkai. Her sharp eyes only returned a look that could not be questioned. "How will I do it?" She said walking backwards into the middle of the clearing.

"First Makkiko you must focus your energy. I want you to focus on the shape of your body. Command your spirit to take its true form." 

Makkiko looked unsure but she put her feet together and put both of her hands together as if she were praying. Her hands began to glow and sparks flew from her feet. Genkai watched not even phased. A wind seemed to blow from the ground. Makkiko's brown hair blew upward flying above her head. Suddenly her body glow bright and her hair began to change into long threads of gold. 

Her clothes changed from twenty-first century madness to almost a roman era. White silk pants with a gold x on the left leg right above the knee tied with rope. Her top was also grand white silk with the same gold rope x on her stomach her sleeves were long and attached on the front side of her arms with gold buttons every now and then leaving gaps in between. A blinding light showered her back leaving large white wings that spread out stretching once again after thousands of years. She began to get taller and stopped at about six feet. 

Then the wind stopped and Makkiko stood in the same position as the last act of transformation was under go. Gold glitter surrounded her eyes and glow bright for about a minute then stopped. Makkiko's old blue eyes had left but when she opened them a brighter green than emerald shone with silver lines going through every now and then. 

Her gold hair lay on her back much longer than before. She moved her hands to her sides and looked at Genkai. "My... my body it changed into something new!" With her sudden burst of excitement her wings spread out and rose high above her head. Genkai smiled.

"See what I mean child." She said walking up to her and examining the change. "In all these thousands of years not a thing about your appearance has changed." Genkai stepped back and looked at her wings. "Try them out. Fly once again." Said Genkai pointing to the sky.

"I think I will" a new softer voice said. Makkiko flapped her wings a couple times and then jumped into the sky. She pulled the white wings out and moved them now and then. She soar over the wood and flew to Genkai's house and landed on the roof without a sound. For humans at least. Kurama ran out-side followed bye Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Makkiko stood atop the roof perfectly straight with her wings spread out wide. The boys stood there with their mouths open wide. She looked down at Kurama he looked so nervous.

"Makkiko how did you transform?" The tall green-eyed boy asked.

"I thought it would be fair to show you what I look like after you showed me your form." Makkiko smiled and then jumped down. "Kuwabara when did you get here?" The soft voice asked. Kuwabara hid behind Yuske.

"Help!" He said not realizing whom he was staring at. Makkiko laughed and then faded back to her human form. "Makkiko!" Kuwabara passed out and fell on the floor.

"You idiot" She shot back. "Kurama I am going to visit my mom. If you'd like to come that would be fine." Kurama looked at Makkiko.

"Sure." He put his hand on her shoulder and hey walked off.

Meanwhile a pair of devilish red eyes glow out of the shadows. The red eyes looked over at Genkai. She smiled to herself and muttered "my friend how god it was to see your face again." Then the eyes followed her as she moved from the forest. A tall green creature came from the shadows and jumped into the clearing. 

"So our princess has awaken has she." The green man said to himself he moved over to the shrine and pulled out a small wooden box. Inside was a chain ring with the words: "Until this chain is broken the evil of the forest shall not awaken." On it. 

"Ha! I will awaken you my master!" He said snapping the chain in two. At that time the ground rumbled and he tops of a castle sprouted from the ground. The stone walls rose, sand poring down like waterfalls. The gate of the castle opened and an evil laughing came from the gates as our green man rushed in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors note: That was my longest chapter ever! And one moor thing reviewers please tell me what you think about Makkiko + Kurama. Because if you don't like the link I wont set them up. Ok well um bye, bye and talk to you soon! ^_~

Minxi: That was too long and im sleepy. * Curls up in little blanket and falls asleep next to a toy cat*

K: How cute!


	10. Are We only friends?

Authors note: Hello! Guess what? I really don't know, I just felt like saying that so yah. Um here is chapter ten but people if you don't tell me what you think about Makkiko and Kurama I am not going to update because I'll be really mad at you people. Make sense? Ok Enjoy. But wait one moor thing. I got official permission from one of my reviewers so if you 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makkiko and Kurama stood affront Makkiko's house. The lights were on and Kurama could here Nakko playing with a toy truck. "Are we going to go in Makkiko?" Asked Kurama. Makiko glanced at him and then looked at the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and looked over her shoulder at Kurama. He gave her one of those 'what are you waiting for' looks. Makkiko turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Little Nakko turned his head.

"Sissy!" He yelled as he ran into Makkiko's arms. "I missed you." He said as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you too." She said as she closed her eyes. Makkiko's Mom walked into the room and looked at Kurama, then at her daughter.

"Makkiko you diced to come home." Makkiko peered over at her mom. She had tears in her eyes. "After all you put me through you bring over your boy friend?" He mother screamed getting ready to whack Kurama with the frying pan she was holding.

"Mom, mom settle down! He's not my boy friend, please!" Makiko ran to her mom and held her from nearly giving Kurama the beating of a lifetime. Makkiko's mom took her hand and hugged Makkiko tightly. Tears fell from her swollen, restless eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom." Makkiko glanced over at Kurama he had his arms crossed, head tilted and a warm smile across his face.

"Makkiko if you like I can leave." Kurama suggested turning towards the door. 

"Dear don't leave." Said Makkiko's Mom. "Please sit down and I will bring out the rice cakes I just made." Sora's eyes glistened. The tears on her cheeks sparkled.

"Makkiko you look allot like her." Kurama mentioned. Nakko grabbed his new truck and jumped on the couch next to Kurama.

"Look what I got!" He explained driving the toy truck along the back of the couch. "I'm Nakko. What's your name? Are you my sister's boy friend?" Nakko asked with a happy little look on his face.

"I'm Suiichi." Kurama laughed. "And I'm not your sister's boy friend." He added.

"Yah sure." Nakko replied with an evil look on his face. "I bet your lying." He jumped off the couch and ran to his sister's side. He jumped in her lap and drove the little toy truck along he legs.

"Hey come here you little bugger." Makkiko said pulling Nakko close against her and hugging him tight. Makiko's Mom ran into the room with a plate of rice cakes.

"Here you go." She said happily wiping the small bits and pieces of her brown dress with black buttons down the middle. Her hair was done neatly into a high ponytail. "So please introduce your self." She said warmly.

"I'm Suiichi Minamino. I met Makkiko at school." He said not knowing much else to say.

"Oh your Shiori's boy aren't you?" Makiko's Mom looked warmly over at Nakko, laughing and giggling as ever. "She's always raving about you. She said you came to the hospital every day as soon as you got out of school when she was ill."

Kurama blushed. "Yes I did." He replied looking over at Makkiko. She hugged her brother then looked over at Kurama. She smiled warmly.

"So Makkiko where have you been these last, um eight days." Makkiko turned pail. She looked over at Kurama, hoping to find answer in his eyes. He too didn't know what to say only: Don't tell the truth. Makkiko turned towards her mom.

"I was spending time over at Keiko's house. We were doing a school experiment and I forgot to tell you." Makiko shrugged and looked anxious to get out of the house. "Well Mom it's been nice seeing you again but I am afraid that I only have about a half on hour of day light left and I best be on my way." Makkiko smiled and stood up. "I'll be back before 10:00 ok Nakko?" Her little brother nodded and the two left.

"Ok hunny but please come back. Nice meeting you Suiichi." Makiko opened the door.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Almaketo." Kurama waved and then they walked out side.

"Suiichi. Thanks for letting me stay at your house." Makkiko tugged at her pants and made them lower on her hips.

"It's no problem at all." He looked down at her. "I'm glad your Mom isn't mad at you any moor."

"Yah." Makkiko tugged at her shirt. "Boy it's chilly!" She said holding her bare stomach.

"Here." Kurama took of his jacket and wrapped it around Makkiko's shoulders. Makkiko pulled the jacket over her body. Yet Kurama was left with no moor than a thin white t-shirt.

"Kurama..." Makkiko looked up at the tall red head. Now realizing what all those girls thought of him.

"Yes" He replied.

"Why are you so kind?" She asked. Clearly confused with the softhearted demon.

" I find it moor agreeable to be kind to others rather than to hold disregard to those different." He looked up at the light blue sky. "Also to return the kindness shown to me by my mother. I could never thank her enough." Makiko smiled.

"I find it imposable for a guy who could get anything he wanted from a girl to be so modest." Kurama laughed.

"I wouldn't say anything." He stopped for a moment. "Well at least not from the girls I want."

"Well then what do you want?" She asked.

Some one not to gock but to find moor than an attraction in a person. Basically a person is what I want not just a face." Kurama looked down at Makkiko. She blushed and pulled the jacket tighter around her arms. She leaned towards Kurama. The sun was getting ready to set. Makkiko looked up at him, slipped her arms into the jacket and started running. "Hey where are you going?" Kurama yelled running to ketch up with her.

"You'll see." She said. They ran towards the city and Makkiko led him towards an empty ally way. She stopped and looked up. She transformed in to her angel like form and flew to the top of a "condemned" building. Kurama got to the top in one mighty leap. When he reached the top he looked over at Makkiko her wings were tucked in and she was facing the setting sun. Kurama walked over to the dazed girl. Her eyes were almost blank. Like mirrors reflecting the last few bits of light back into the sky. Kurama sat down his legs dangling off the side of the red brick building. 

My friend?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Authors note: Sorry people but the first story would have been to long. So I cut about another stories worth off the bottom. Fair warning! The next story involves allot of Makkiko + Kurama. So if you don't like it god damn it tell me!

Bye n_n


	11. Oh so short

Authors note: Hello people! This next one is just continuing off of chapter 10 so the beginning isn't that great. Oh yah, and um sorry updating took so long . I was out of town all last week and haven't had time to log on to the internet. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makkiko continued to look at the setting sun. Her eyes tried to remember the days in the spirit world, the days only this body could remember. But soon her dazing ended with no success of even a seconds worth of memory. She sat down next to Kurama, and they both looked down upon the city. " so busy." Said Makkiko as she watched in specific, a woman with two young girls and three boys rush to the car waiting in the lot. " Even after night fall." Said she as she slowly lifted her head and gazed at the moon. It seemed as if all life had drained out of her body. Sleepily she put her head on Kurama's shoulder and wrapped her wings around them both.

Kurama looked down at her " Surly she doesn't think were..." He stopped his thought. " Oh well." He thought as he put his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Curfew." rang in his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"You _have_ grown much to soft since your days in the spirit world." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Things have changed since then, Hiei." Kurama muttered. Not surprised Hiei moved from the shadows and stood near a large cargo box. Then put his arm on top and leaned against it.

"Now the fox falls for a human girl?" Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Hiei." he started. "were only friends, and any way she is not completely human." He argued.

"She was born a human Kurama, Her heart will still be soft and shapely directed against war and battle." Hiei smirked but in the matter Hiei was right. She had been born not knowing of her demonic form. And that clearly meant that her soul would remain of a human's stench of weakness.

Anger began to arise in his body. Kurama's eyes faded to gold and his hair silver. His whole body changed with the anger of that statement. Ears arose from his head and tails sprouted from his back. "Hiei leave." He said as the frustration began to set.

"Fine then Kurama I guess I win this one." He said before fading into the shadows. Kurama clearly disturbed only ignored this problem and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP, BEEP. Yusuke's alarm buzzed at 7:00 sharp. Yusuke rolled out of bed and stared at his clock. "Oh yah it is Sunday isn't it." Yusuke murmured as he waked the snooze button as hard as he could. "I think I'll sleep till ten."

"Oh no you wont" said a blue haired girl from out the window.

"Go away Boton!" Yusuke said while throwing a shoe out the window and waking Boton on the head with it.

"Hey!" She shouted throwing the shoe back at Yusuke and returning the favor of hitting him with it. "Yusuke Genkai needs to see you at once."

"So go tell Grandma to get herself a dog. Im not getting out of this bed!" Yusuke pulled the blanket over his head.

"Your coming right now!" She said grabbing his p j shirt and putting him on her oar. " lets go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: Sorry that was so short but I am really tired and will try to update by Tuesday! 


End file.
